


Long After You're Gone, Gone, Gone

by calumsgirl96



Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumsgirl96/pseuds/calumsgirl96
Summary: Mark is gone.Jinyoung can't move on.Jaebum just wants his best friend to be happy.Or,Even if the doctors declared him dead on arrival, Jinyoung sees him every day. It's as if Mark had never been gone





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Markjin is love.  
> Markjin is life.

"You haven't been to a date since forever old man," Mark starts with a smirk, legs swinging lightly against the kitchen counter. "How about Jaebum? He's single isn't he?"

Jinyoung stops cleaning the dishes, freezing on the spot. 

"He'd be more than happy to take you out, he loves you a lot you know?" 

"Stop," Jinyoung snaps, setting the chipped ceramic cup harshly down in the sink. "I don't love him, so stop." 

Mark slips down the counter, a soft expression on his face.

"You're allowed to fall in love again, Jinyoung-ah," Mark says gently, fingers curling around the younger's forearm. 

"I-i can't. You know that I can't hyung, I love you." Jinyoung whispers, eyes stinging a little and grips the edge of the sink hard.

The older sighs before reaching up and pressing a delicate kiss on Jinyoung's cheek. 

"I loved you too," 

"Hyung," Jinyoung starts, tears free falling down his cheeks but Mark is already gone, fading into thin air like he always did.

He stares down at the golden band nestled on his ring finger, watches as a tear drop lands on it.

"Please don't leave me"


	2. Chapter 2

The apartment was empty and dark, like it usually is when Mark isn't there. 

Jinyoung sighs turning off the TV and glances at the digital clock beside it. Almost 3am. He'd given up calling the older a while ago, knowing it was of no use. 

He pads over to his and Mark's shared bedroom before crashing headfirst onto the soft sheets. 

Jinyoung wakes up hours later to find a body pressed firmly against his back. He turns lightly, facing his boyfriend who was staring at him.

"Hyung..?" he mumbles groggily when the older boy presses a kiss on his forehead. "Why are you so," Jinyoung starts, then yawns before continuing, "– so late?" 

"Shh," Mark whispers into the younger's hair. Jinyoung crinkles his nose; Mark stinks of alcohol and...and a little something else he can't quite put a finger on in his sleepy state. Something floral and minty...

"Go to sleep, Jinyoung-ah. We'll talk in the morning," 

The talk never comes. 

Its 7:00 in the morning when Jinyoung wakes with a start. He's late. He's so fucking late and he's sure his boss is definitely going to fire him today. 

He sees Mark beside him on his laptop, working. "Oh hey morning babe," the older smiles and reaches out to Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung jumps out of bed, pushing Mark away with a scowl. 

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" he yells before making a beeline for the bathroom. 

Marks simply frowns before going back to his work.

When Jinyoung comes home that evening Mark is watching TV, empty pizza boxes at his feet. 

No dinner prepared, no dishes washed from lunch, no dry laundry folded beside the washing machine. 

Jinyoung gritts his teeth before slamming the front door hard.

Mark doesn't flinch.

"For once in your life," Jinyoung starts. The elder of the two looks up confusedly.

"For once in your life will you start being a responsible fucking adult?" Jinyoung seethes. 

"What?" Mark throws Jinyoung a confused, slightly irritated look. 

Its rare that they fight but when they do, its like they bring out the ugliest and most horrible sides of themselves.

Within minutes they're both a screaming mess, broken glass and tear stained cheeks.

Mark is the first to leave the apartment, while Jinyoung locks himself in their shared room, lets the tears soak through the sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**  
> there's smut here so if you're not comfortable please skip this chapter

"Jinyoung-ah," Mark lets out a breathy moan, head rolling back against the hard wood desk. Tries to hold in his sounds. 

Jinyoung groans in reply, thrusting faster into the elder. "C'mon now baby, let me hear you,"

Mark knows he shouldn't be worried about someone else hearing them, its way past closing time, no one's around. But he's still cautious, at least he's trying to be. 

He lets Jinyoung fuck him harder, faster. And even though he's tired and sore, even though he came already, he lets Jinyoung continue. 

Its his own fault, Mark thinks. 

If he'd been a better boyfriend, Jinyoung wouldn't have had to face his boss's outlash. If he was a better boyfriend, Jinyoung wouldn't have had to face the humiliation he did a few hours prior Mark's arrival. 

So he lets Jinyoung do whatever he wants, lets him push him however much he wants, lets him take out his frustration on him. 

Its what he deserves, at least that's what he tells himself.

Mark eyes the forgotten box of homemade kimchi fried rice (that he had specially made for Jinyoung) over the younger's shirt clad shoulder.

He comes a second time just as Jinyoung spills into him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the short chapter I'm trying to make it longer :(

Jinyoung frowns at the packets of spice he held in each hand. 

He'd been staring at them for what seemed like hours (which in reality was around 15 minutes) trying to remember which one Mark used in his special homemade kimchi fried rice. 

"Jagi what's wrong?" the older boy murmurs fondly, resting his chin Jinyoung's shoulder.

"Oppa," Jinyoung pouts.

"You forgot didn't you?" Mark smiles teasingly and then presses a kiss to the younger's cheek when the latter nods pitifully.

"It's that one," he smiles, pointing to the packet in his left hand. 

"Thanks," Jinyoung smiles back sheepishly. 

Mark hums in reply, pats his back softly before moving away from Jinyoung.

The middle aged woman a few feet away gives him a look before quickly moving away from him to the next aisle of the grocery store. 

Jinyoung frowns lightly before continuing to shop.

After he's done he makes his way across the store to the cashier. 

Along the way, a he catches a few words.

"— talking to himself...saying 'oppa' and what not" 

"Is he mentally ill?" 

"Maybe and a faggot no less! That's what's wrong with him I'm sure" 

Jinyoung grits his teeth, fists clenching around the grocery cart handle and forces himself to walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:) kudos and comments are highly appreciated<3


End file.
